


Drugged

by PGtheSeaUrchins



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Friendzone, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGtheSeaUrchins/pseuds/PGtheSeaUrchins
Summary: Thomas feels dizzy.His world is spinning around and the guy, or 4 of the guys? in front of him looks concerned."Are you alright? Thomas?"Getting no answer from him, the guy continues."You don't look fine. Lemme take you home, alright?"No, it is not alright.He barely knows this guy...."I believe he bloody said 'Let me go', man."Oh, Thank God.





	Drugged

Thomas feels dizzy.

His world is spinning around and the guy, or 4 of the guys? in front of him looks concerned.

"Are you alright? Thomas?"

He doesn't want to be rude by ignoring the question.

He wants to give this guy an answer, he really does, but his mouth and tongue and every other organ just don't seem too corporate.

"You don't look fine. Lemme take you home, alright?"

No, it is not alright.

He barely knows this guy.

They've been talking for, like, 5 sentences.

And he doesn’t even know the guy’s name.

He remembers being so stressed about failing Mr.Janson's class and needing some relaxation.

The club is where he chose.

He asked all his friends if they wanted to come with since he planned for getting wasted and he would need someone to take him home.

But Minho had a thesis to finish before midnight.

Teresa had to take her mom to the doctor, some eyes-problem if he heard her right.

Gally apparently thought watching a football game was more important than his heart broken mate, the asshole.

And Newt.

Well, Thomas has to say he's indeed a little disappointed in him that he didn't come but he has a strong enough reason not to.

Sonya is coming home today.

Newt's sister had been studying abroad for as long as Thomas can remember and today she's back.

Newt has all the right in the world to want to miss her and spend the rest of this night with her.

But still,

Thomas considers Newt to be his best friend, and Thomas is sure he's always got Newt's back so he supposes he would get the same.

Apparently not though.

Because now Thomas is sitting alone, feeling woozy and unable to form words in front of a really good looking stranger.

The point is the guy is a stranger.

And since Thomas came here alone he was determined not to get drunk.

So he had just 'one' shot.

One fucking Shot.

That can not in the whole wide three worlds get anyone drunk.

The said guy must've slipped him some kind of pills.

The very super bad kind, he decides.

Because it's the kind that makes him hot and bothered.

Fuck.

He means, he's a dude.

Being drugged (especially by a guy, because since when did gay population of this world rise up so fast it becomes 'completely' normal for a guy to want to sleep with another guy?) isn't something he is supposed to be worrying about right?

"C'mere babe, can you tell me where your house is?"

The guy is currently trying to haul him up from where he's sitting.

"No? Well, you can crash at mine. I don't mind having you there."

But Thomas does.

He does mind.

"Unnnn nooonne"

That's Thomas saying "No", or tries to, at least.

"What was that? Hm?"

The guy is having his arm around his waist now, leading him out of the club to the parking lot.

He should be grateful his brain still recognises things and makes some sense for him.

"Lmmm ma ghorreee"

Let me go. 

Thomas screams inside.

"Haha, you're so cute, baby. Now let's get in the car before it gets too cold."

Thomas tries as hard as he could to resist when the man pushes him in the passenger seat, but the pill leaves him so little energy he can't help but to get in.

Before his right butt cheek touches the leather seat though (his left one is already there), his knight in shining armour shows up.

"I believe he bloody said 'Let me go', man."

Newt says in his super British accent.

What is he doing here?

What about Sonya?

How could he find Thomas?

Like, this perfect moment?

And how the hell could he understand what Thomas had said?

He guesses that's how best friend works.

"Piss off. Before I punch y-"

The guy is down in one punch.

He shouldn't have believed those action movies' bullshit, the long speech of the villain doesn't work in real life.

Newt may look lean and some might say, petite, but Thomas knows what a muscle and strength the blonde actually carries.

Plus, Newt learned some Muay Thai when he was 12.

"Hey, Tommy. Tommy! You alright?"

"Ngmm nime druuhhgk ay sinnkk."

"I don't understand what you just said. Are you drunk?"

Thomas nods.

Drugged and drunk results the same way so they are probably the same right?

"Bloody hell, Tommy. You must have had a lot. You look like shit. And who was the guy? Were you willing to go with him? Did I punch the wrong guy?"

Thomas violently shakes his head.

"Alright, alright. That's great. 'Cause I was worried for a moment that I just ruined your getting laid or something. But I don't like his looks so I punched first."

"Ghooodee"

"Good?"

Another nod.

"Well, let's get you home before the bastard wakes up again shall we?"

Thomas is grateful he was too miserable to have dinner this evening or else Newt might have some problem dragging the heavier him to his car.

The ride home is relatively quiet.

Until Newt starts talking.

"Sonya misses you, too, ya know? Even demands to finally meet her other brother in person or else she will bite her tongue and bleed to death. That idiot."

Newt chuckles.

Even in drunken state, Thomas can still feel the fondness seeping through those words.

"Im so glad she is finally back. I really am. But I'm also worried about you, Tommy."

His heart warms.

"My sister asked me why I looked unhappy seeing her so I told her about you coming here alone and yeah, she told me to come get you. Ordered me to, actually."

Other 'part' of him warms, too.

The drug is working full speed now.

"And you're lucky she did that because if I was even a little later, I can't imagine what the jerk would do to you, Tommy."

Thomas is sweating through his shirt and his skin is burning, his dick is starting to ache, wanting attention.

"People these days, huh. I can't believe that guy, taking advantage of a drunk. What a horrible person!"

Only Thomas isn't drunk, he is drugged.

"I think you need to be more careful from now on, Tommy. You're not allowed to go anywhere else alone."

Thomas sure is giving his dick some attention right now as he starts palming himself through his jeans.

It feels so good.

And he moans.

"If none of us is free t- Woah?! What are you doing, Tommy?"

Thomas does realise that his best mate is driving beside him and is witnessing his close-to-masturbation but he's too aroused to care anymore.

So he keeps pressing his hand to his dick and groans.

"Er- erm- ugh... You- you uh- Do you need me to stop the car first? Let you take care of that?"

He moans.

"Umm Tommy, I think I- I'm gonna pull over. Yeah, yeah that's what I'm gonna do."

He never notices how sexy the blonde's voice and accent are until now.

He wants to hear more of it.

"Noooot tooke"

"Huh? What did you say?"

The car is pulled over now and they seem to be in the middle of nowhere, no cars passing by.

Just them.

In Newt's car.

"Hmm tolkkk"

He tries to get his friend to talk, all the while palming his member.

And Newt is having a problem taking his eyes off the sight before him.

Thomas's eyes are half-lidded, pupils are blown with apparent arousal, his mouth is hanging slightly open, lips red, panting.

And he's flushed hot pink from his face down to his neck, chest heaving.

Oh, and let's not forget his rock hard dick threatening to break the restraints of the boy's zipper.

Thomas is so beautiful.

Newt swallows.

"Noooote!! Hmmm tukeee"

The brunette starts whining when he doesn't get what he expects, Newt's voice.

He doesn't know why he needs it, he just knows that hearing the British boy talking while stimulating himself gets him to the cloud nine.

But Newt can't give him that.

Because he can't seem to be able to find his voice.

Truth be told, Newt has been in love with his best friend for over a year now.

But he doesn't want to risk what they have so he makes an oath to keep his feelings locked down.

And buried.

Deep.

God obviously has a different plan, however, because seeing an I'm-cute-everyday-it's-not-my-fault-stop-staring-you-perf and not being able to do anything to him is hard enough.

Seeing him like this?

It's a bloody torture.

Then Thomas tries again to give him a heart attack.

He takes off his seat belt.

And climbs over to sit on Newt's lap.

"Waaaii done chu tooooke?"

His full, plump ass is hovering directly above Newt's hard on.

And when he sits down, they both groan in pleasure.

"Hmmm? Wass daddd? 'S feels gude."

Thomas seems to like the feeling of Newt's hard cock because after mumbling God knows what he starts to grind down.

Hard.

"Ugh! T- Tommy! Y- you need to s- ah!- stop!"

Newt doesn't really want him to, but if they're doing this (which still feels like a dream to him) then he needs Thomas's full consent.

"T- Tommy, stop!"

Thomas does stop at that.

But he looks like he's gonna cry, too.

"No, no, no. Don't cry, I'm sorry. I just- I don't wanna take advantage of you. I just helped you from that guy and what? I'm gonna be him? I can't do that to y-"

Newt is cut off by a kiss.

The one he immediately kisses back like a reflex action.

He's been spending so many nights imagining what his friend's lips would taste like, none of those imaginations is close enough to what he is experiencing at the moment.

Thomas's lips are so full and sweet and warm and taste like 'Thomas' and Newt just can't get enough of it.

Even when the brunette tries to pull away from lack of air Newt wouldn't let him, he wraps his right hand around the other boy's neck, left hand locking his face in place so that he can't escape while Newt is savouring his mouth.

Eventually Thomas's protest becomes effective as Newt lets him go, but actually, it's just that the blonde needs air now, too.

They stare deep into each other's eyes, still catching breaths.

Thomas looks like he's going to say something.

Afraid of what it might be, Newt cut the chance of him speaking by kissing the boy again.

The kiss is hotter and rougher this second time, both overwhelmed by desire.

Newt thrusts up to find the oh so sweet friction Thomas's jeans covered ass provides, making the brunette squeaks in surprise.

Finding out the friction gives him pleasure, as well, Thomas grinds down to meet Newt's every thrust.

"Uh uh uh- ahh Tommy, y-you feel so bloody good."

Newt breathlessly pants into Thomas's mouth when they finally pull apart.

Thomas is so god damn horny right now and all his brain can process is Newt Newt Newt Newt Newt Ne-.

"Newt!"

He shouts out clearly for the first time tonight as he came, making a mess still wearing his pants.

Newt stops the movement of his hips, waiting to see the boy's next move.

Recovered from his orgasm, head a little less clouded, he looks up at Newt as smiles.

Before frowning again.

"Help, please I- I need- "

He should be relaxed, having already released, but the drug has him insatiable.

His dick's still hard.

"What do you need, babe? How can I help you?"

Oh my, Newt just calls him 'babe' and it makes Thomas feels warm and loved and greedy.

"I n-need to c- come"

"You didn't?"

"I- I did. But n-need more, the guy... Please"

"Shhh, it's alright, it's fine. I will help you."

Newt starts unbuttoning the other's jeans and pulls Thomas’s hard member out of his white boxers.

“Lick my palm”

Thomas does as he is told.

The sight of the wide-eyed boy licking his palm is unbelievably hot and the wet squelching sound he makes with every lap is too obscene and Newt can’t help imagining his tongue licking somewhere else and his dick is going to burst from all of this.

When his palm is well-slicked up he wraps it around Thomas’s dick and starts a steady pace, jerking him off.

“AH! YES! Ahh- hahh- Newt, Newt please, yes, yes, yes- just- ahh-”

Thomas sounds so wrecked and Newt loves it.

Loves to hear Thomas scream his name, begging Newt to make him see those stars.

Determined to please his friend, the British boy ignores his own aching cock and continues to violate the other boy’s shaft.

Thomas has been screaming a bunch of nonsense for almost 10 minutes before he comes for the second time that night, heaving like he just runs.

Newt strokes Thomas’s cock through this orgasm while kissing the boy’s neck and jawline, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When Thomas looks up, Newt is puzzled to see tears streaming down his face.

“Newt, I need more.” 

.

.

.

The blonde quickly drives them back to Newt’s apartment after that. 

He normally lives at home, this flat is just in case he has got emergencies like having to finish his project tonight but have a class the next morning, his house is quite far away from the college.

He considers ‘this’ an emergency.

Surely, no one will interrupt them here, not his mom or Sonya, at least.

Interrupt what, he isn’t sure.

He doesn’t know what Thomas wants.

The said boy is a sweating, sobbing, whimpering and sexy-ing mess by the time they arrive.

“Hey, now. You need to tell me what you want. Or else I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

Thomas pulls his jeans off, along with his boxers.

And Newt now understands why.

His dick’s still hard.

But how is that even possible? He came 2 times and he is drunk, he shouldn’t even be awake anymore after th-

Oh

Newt really gets it now.

Thomas’s not drunk.

He’s been drugged.

That guy must’ve given his Tommy some kind of pill that makes him insatiable of sex, wanting to have sex constantly ‘til it hurts, and hell knows what he plans to do with the boy if Newt hadn’t been there on time.

That son of a bitch.

Newt makes a mental note to track that thing down and beat the shit out of him only to stop when his balls retract into his body.

But right now he has a much more important matter to attend to.

“Newt p- please, please do something. I- It hurts.”

“Shhh I’ve got you.”

With that said, Newt guides the brunette boy to sit on the edge of the bed and get down onto his knees between Thomas’s legs.

Newt grabs his tired looking hard cock in one hand and starts licking the head, earning himself a low groan from Thomas.

Thomas will probably objects him doing this in a clear state of mind but right now he’s too turned on to care, he just needs some release.

After a few licks Newt takes the head completely into his mouth and starts sucking on it right away, turning Thomas into an even messier mess.

Newt has one hand working on the saliva-slicked length while sucking the head eagerly, the other start to fondle two balls between his legs, making his Tommy scream in pure pleasure.

It doesn’t take very long for Thomas to come for the third time.

His hips stutters forward a little, enough to surprise Newt but not enough to choke him. 

Then the brunette starts shaking vulnerably and uncontrollably.

Newt swallows what is left in Thomas’s sac, which is not much.

When Newt pulls off and wipes his mouth, Thomas is still crying.

“What’s wrong, Tommy? You don’t like it? Or- or did I accidentally hurt you?”

“N-no it’s just- I- I need- I need more, Newt I- I’m so s-sorry. It’s so e-embarrassing.”

Thomas poorly sobs and starts to hiccup pathetically Newt is worried he’s going to hyperventilate.

“No! Tommy, it’s not. I’ll help you until you feel better, don’t worry.”

Newt is ready to swallow his cock again when Thomas stops him.

“N-no. I-I want y-you to-”

The boy looks like he’s going to burst, his face gets one shade darker.

“You want me to what, Tommy?”

“I want you t-to fuck me…”

Newt freezes.

“I- I’m so sorry you don’t have to I ju-”

“Take off your clothes.”

Thomas whines as he discards his remaining clothes.

And Newt does the same.

This is like his dreams come true, taking Thomas, making the boy his.

He thinks he’s gonna come.

His dick has yet to find release since on the car but he doesn’t mind if what he gets for blue balls is this.

When both of them are completely naked, Newt almost faints from the hotness of the situation. 

He has slept with so many people, men and women, in his 21-year-long life. 

But never once is he a nervous wreck like this, shaking and can barely hold in his come just from seeing another naked body, not even his first time.

But this is not just a naked body.

This, is Thomas’s naked body. 

The naked body he’s been guiltily having wet dream about for over a year.

The boy looks so obscenely beautiful and pure.

And all his to take.

“On your hands and knees. I’ll have to prep you first or I’ll hurt you.”

He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom while Thomas is struggling to comply his request.

When he’s in the position, Newt crawls to stand on his knees between Thomas’s spread legs and bends down to kiss the entrance.

Thomas shudders.

Turns out kissing it is a mistake because once his mouth goes there he can’t stop himself as he starts licking and lapping, eating Thomas out earnestly making the boy keen high in his throat.

After satisfied with it, he pours a fair amount of lube onto his right hand and fingers, then push the middle one in quite easily due to the thorough rim job.

Thomas shouts out loudly when 3 fingers are fucking deep inside his hole.

“AH! There! Right there! Ahhh yes!”

“Here?”

Newt keeps his digits buried there, but wiggle them intending to brush the bundle of nerve and succeeding every time, making Thomas squirms erotically.

“Uh- I’m gunna- uh- c- come ah!”

Newt stops.

“Not yet, Tommy. You’re gonna come on my cock. Now on your back, I wanna see your face while you’re fucked.”

Thomas whines loudly at those words.

Newt makes him feel so humiliated while leaving him no choice but to obey.

As soon as his back hit the bed, Newt grabs both his ankles, raises them up and holding them so far apart he would worry about being torn apart if he isn’t so damn aroused.

And then he pushes in all the way.

In just ‘one’ thrust.

Thomas screams.

Newt immediately starts fucking in and out of the boy beneath him, hard and fast, Thomas sliding up with every powerful thrust, the fact that he’s grabbing onto the sheets to the white knuckles is making no different.

Newt doesn’t want to hurt his cute little Tommy but the boy just looks so goddamn ‘fuckable’ and wrecked and Newt just can’t take it anymore.

He’s been dreaming about this for too long and his angry dick needs a fucking release. 

Thomas has to let go of the sheets and uses both hands to push against the headboard instead because Newt is slamming into him too hard his head is almost hitting it.

The amazing warm tight heat of Thomas's walls repeatedly squeezing his member reminds Newt that he forgot the condom.

He decides he doesn't care.

Newt is now holding the other boy's hips, hard enough to leave hand prints for a few days, and fucking into him with an animalistic pace.

Tears are slowly spilling out of Thomas's eyes from the painful pleasure, his kiss-swollen lips parted to desperately catch breaths and letting out screams of joy, his whole body is flushed red and his plump ass jiggling with every snap of Newt’s hips.

The brunette is right on the edge of his orgasm when Newt suddenly stops and pulls his dick out of Thomas quickly with an embarrassing ‘pop’.

He is roughly manhandled onto his side with Newt’s front pressing against his back.

The blonde takes a firm hold of his leg and bends it up towards his chest and then slamming right back inside of his swollen hole.

Somehow this position gives Newt an easy access to his special bundle of nerves, provides his prostate the constant pressure which leaves him a quivering mess.

The blonde has been fucking him hard with one leg raised for a whole minute and Thomas just can’t take this pleasure anymore, he comes.

Nothing comes out.

But his muscles give a spectacular spasm that has him shaking like an earth quake.

His voice is incredibly hoarse as he screams god knows what.

Newt fucks him through his orgasm until it becomes too much and he starts to cry, it’s been a few minutes and newt has yet to come but Thomas is so tired, completely spent, and every single cell in his body feels too sensitive he has to beg for his friend to stop.

“N-Newt uh- uh p-please huh- suh- stop, I c- can’t- huh!”

Thomas has been sobbing nonstop and he thinks his eyes are gonna burn soon.

Finally takes a pity on the wrecked boy, Newt stops violating his abused hole.

But his cock still needs release.

Thomas is forced on to his back once again, this time with his best mate straddling his chest, not putting his weight down.

“Open your mouth for me, Tommy.”

Thomas is too sex-blown and too far gone to realize what is going on but he can feel something nudging against his lips so he instinctively opens his mouth.

Newt slides his aching member into the wet tight heat of Thomas’s mouth.

Having the boy’s full pink lips stretched wide around his dick almost sends him over the edge.

Almost.

The blonde keeps pushing in to try his luck, to see how deep he can go before Thomas starts gagging.

After a few inches are covered Newt is a little surprised to see the boy beneath him still looks comfortable, but when his balls rest against Thomas’s chin with his tip hitting back of the boy’s throat he becomes furious.

Thomas seems ‘practiced’ and ‘experienced’.

Because Newt is definitely not cute-sized.

And yet with his mind drifting completely away he still manages to breathe gracefully through his fucking cute as a button nose?!

When the hell or even better, ‘who’ the hell did Thomas practice these kind of things with?

The idea of his crush doing sexual activities with some unknown guys has Newt seeing red.

He wants Thomas to know that he is Newt’s.

That he belongs to Newt.

And Newt only.

So he isn’t a tad bit hesitant when he grips tightly on the brunette hair with both hands and starts fucking relentlessly into the welcoming heat, saliva drools down his dick and making Thomas’s face more slicked wet with each slap.

Thomas groans loudly from the wildness but still unaware of the current situation, the vibration only drives Newt to go faster and harder, his dick penetrating the boy’s throat every time.

Thomas still refuses to gag.

Newt is beyond angry now, he wants Thomas to choke on his dick and gasp for air he won’t get until Newt is satisfied.

So he stop fucking the boy’s face.

But buries himself deep down his throat instead, Thomas’s nose covered by Newt’s pubic hair.

He holds Thomas’s head still and with his cock completely sheathed, he starts rutting and grinding into the boy’s mouth.

This seems to work the way he wants because a few moments later Thomas starts gagging a little and desperately tries to take in some oxygen the best he can with his nose buried in unruly hair and his mouth stuffed full with a cock.

Seeing Thomas’s face turning blue makes Newt feel so greedy and even more turned on, his rhythm becomes frantic.

When he finally feels his own orgasm approaching, he quickly pulls out of the boy’s mouth, dropping his head to the pillow and starts jerking himself off with inhumane speed.

And comes onto Thomas’s face.

White ribbons of Newt’s semen paint his flushed face so beautifully, some get to his closed eyes, stuck on his eyelashes, some even get to his ruined hair, some hit his swollen-fucked lips dripping into his slightly parted mouth.

And Newt can’t help kissing him passionately.

Thomas doesn’t appear to be conscious, which Newt is really thankful for.

Because he can’t take a risk looking at Thomas’s expression when he accidentally says;

“I love you.”

Sometimes these things just slip out. 

.

.

.

Waking up the next morning, Thomas realizes he is definitely not at his own home.

He's at Newt's.

He's been here countless of times during their period of being friends, he often helps the British boy in finalizing every assignment of his before turning in, sometimes they just come here to drink and talk about their days.

They are best friends.

He hopes they still are.

Despite being drugged, Thomas remembers what had happened last night so clearly.

And he feels guilty.

He took advantage of Newt, his bestest mate.

He has been pining over his British friend for so long he thinks he might even be in love with the said guy, Newt has always been so nice to him since the first day they met as freshmen, he would go to lunch with Thomas and whenever they had mutual free periods they would agree to hang out.

One day Newt started calling him Tommy, it made him feel so special like never before.

As years passed by, Thomas learns that Newt is a very loyal and reliable friend.

He is so caring, honest, courageous, supportive and many other adjectives meaning something positive because everything about Newt is positive.

Not to mention he looks so stunning.

Plus, his accent is so cute.

But last night when he was drugged, knowing Newt was willing to help him, he pushed his luck, convincing himself he was not in his right mind, and asked the blonde to fuck him.

And Newt did.

Probably out of pity.

Newt must think Thomas is such a slut now, a cockwhore, and wants to stop befriending him.

What has he done? He is so fucking disgusting.

He's such a horrible person.

Before he actually starts crying from self-hate, though, the door is opened and Newt comes in, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Tommy?"

"I- I uh- yeah, yeah I'm good. You?"

Newt sits on the edge of the bed Thomas is sitting on and intakes sharply before replying.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

What is Newt probably sorry about? Them having sex?

If then Thomas should be the one saying sorry.

"What do you mea-"

"Just- just listen. Hear me out, alright? I'm so sorry, for last night. I didn't want to take advantage of you, I didn't want to be like the guy who drugged you because that guy deserves to rot in hell. But I didn't regret what I did, Tommy."

What the hell?

"Part of me thanks everything, every situation leading us to what happened last night. If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn't change a thing. I understand if you would hate me after this but I can't keep it in anymore, Tommy. I love you. In love with you, actually. For over a year now. Don't get me wrong, I do feel horrible about what I did but it was the best decision of my life. Even if you hate me now, it's still worth it. I don't expect you t-"

Newt talks too much.

SO Thomas shuts him up with a smash of their lips.

The whole damn zoo starts running around in Thomas's stomach since the 'I love you' comes out of the blonde's mouth.

Thomas can't believe the feeling is mutual, there's no way in hell someone like Newt would like someone like Thomas.

Apparently he does, though.

Newt looks confused when they pull apart so before he even asks Thomas replies;

"I love you, too."


End file.
